


Доктор Корусант

by tsepesh



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Директор Кренник погиб на Скарифе. А потом сделал то же самое, что и Доктор Манхеттен из "Хранителей". С теми же последствиями.





	1. Доктор Корусант

Название: Доктор Корусант  
Автор: fandom Death Star 2017  
Бета: fandom Death Star 2017  
Размер: мини, 1279 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Орсон Кренник, Уилхафф Таркин  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: AU, идеологический кроссовер с «Watchmen»  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: Директор Кренник погиб на Скарифе. А потом сделал то же самое, что и Доктор Манхеттен из "Хранителей". С теми же последствиями.  
Примечание/Предупреждения: целое одно матерное слово, кровища, упоротая идея  
Для голосования: #. fandom Death Star 2017 - "Доктор Корусант"

Протонная бомба, выпущенная Люком, неожиданно потонула в зеленом сиянии. «Что за…», — успел подумать он, прежде чем зеленый свет со смутно человеческой скелетообразной фигурой в центре поглотил и его.

***

Вопреки расхожему мнению, гранд-мофф Таркин все-таки спал. И хотя в его случае процесс имело смысл называть восполнением потребности организма в сне, место он имел — Уилхафф Таркин, шестидесяти четырех лет от роду, уроженец Эриаду, спал в своей каюте на мобильной боевой станции, известной как Звезда Смерти, и дисциплинированно видел сны о грядущем величии Империи.

— Тыыыыыыы, — ворвалось в очередной такой сон, в котором последняя поддерживающая Альянс планета горела после выстрела суперлазера. Мирный единый мир… — Тыыыыыыы…

Гранд-мофф, решив, что сонное подсознание переделало в неуставное завывание голос помощника, будящего его в связи с тревогой, проснулся.

Вместо встревоженного лица помощника над Таркином слегка мерцало отчего-то зеленое и странно изменившееся лицо бывшего директора Орсона Кренника, уже месяц как погибшего на Скарифе. Прежде чем Таркин смог понять, что не так с этим новым лицом, Кренник — которому уже месяц, как положено было быть мертвым — схватил его за грудки, прошипев: «Проснулся, гад?!», и впечатал в стену над койкой. «Явно не проснулся, раз тебя вижу», — успел подумать Таркин, перед тем как боль от неожиданно сильного удара уверила его в обратном.

— Что здесь происходит? — прошипел он сквозь зубы, глядя в это странное лицо — что же с ним все-таки не так, кроме цвета? — Потрудитесь объяснить, Кренник.

— Директор Кренник, — мрачно поправил его тот, игнорируя вопрос.

— Вам признали погибшим на Скарифе. Впрочем, я могу называть вас бывшим директором, — предложил Таркин жестким тоном.

— Учитывая, что ты чуть было не проебал станцию — лучше просто директором, уже почти бывший гранд-мофф.

— Что это значит? И потрудитесь соблюдать субординацию, бывший директор Кренник.

— Вы уж определитесь, губернатор, бывший и мертвый или живой и на действительной службе.

— А сами-то что скажете: живой или мертвый, — подался вперед Таркин, в свою очередь хватая Кренника за белую ткань мундира на груди. Ткань ощущалась вполне реальной, справа на плече была пропалина, откуда тоже бил зеленый свет.

— Да какой бы ни был, всяко не такой слепой и криворукий, как нынешнее руководство. Вы в курсе, что, если бы не чудо — я, точнее, — станцию уничтожили бы при Явине?

— Подробнее.

— Подробнее… что?

— Докладывайте, Кренник, хватит паясничать.

— Как гражданское и к тому же мертвое лицо, я ничего не могу доложить.

— Как живого военного я вас могу под трибунал отдать, и это только официальная часть.

— Напугали, губернатор, напугали. Что же, в следующий раз меня может не оказаться в нужном месте, а вы даже не чешетесь проверить собственную станцию.

— Прекратите эти намеки, Кренник, и скажите уже по-человечески, в чем проблема со станцией и каким образом вы выжили.

— А вы бы, губернатор, на моем месте ответили бы?

— Хорошо. Чего вы хотите?

— Мою станцию. И карт-бланш на небольшой ремонт.

— Вашу станцию, Кренник?

— Мою.

— Вы и сами понимаете, что это невозможно.

— Для ближайшего помощника Императора? Восстановить того, кто обещает сделать его главное оружие неуязвимым?

— Вы погибли на Скарифе. Официальное возвращение вызовет много ненужных вопросов.

— И много ли в галактике осталось людей, готовых их задать, губернатор?

— Больше, чем это было бы безопасно для нашего с вами общего проекта.

— Я видел ваши пресс-релизы. Мою смерть на Скарифе упоминают только в одном, засекреченном и для внутреннего использования. Станцию — там же. Для всей остальной галактики никакой директор Кренник не погибал от выстрела из суперлазера.

— Альянс, и вы это знаете не хуже меня, в курсе того, что произошло. И если существует хотя бы минимальный шанс спастись после прямого попадания из этого суперлазера, пусть и позеленев, Станция перестает отвечать своим целям, Кренник.

— Она остается оружием, способным уничтожить планету, Таркин. Ваш минимальный шанс вряд ли сильно вдохновит среднестатистического повстанца, чей родной мир мы можем в любую секунду взорвать.

— Впечатляющее знание психологии повстанцев, Кренник.

— Достаточное, чтобы знать, что вполне реальная дырка вдохновляет больше призрачного шанса, Таркин.

— Дырка, значит? Продолжайте, Кренник.

— Только после вашего разговора с Императором.

— Кренник, я, несомненно, могу поговорить с Императором. Но результаты вам не понравятся. Мало того, что вы каким-то образом пережили разрушение Скарифа, так ещё и до этого оказались достаточно некомпетентны, чтобы допустить эту вашу дырку в Станции и то, чтобы повстанцы о ней узнали. Боюсь, Император прикажет закопать вас так, чтобы в этот раз вы не вернулись.

— Таркин, я напоминаю вам, что именно вы требовали завершить строительство, несмотря на фатальные ошибки, о чем я вам же и докладывал. И именно вы позволили кораблю повстанцев, принявшему передачу со Скарифа, уйти с чертежами.

— Кренник, вы серьезно?

— Абсолютно.

— Вы полагаете, что эти ваши возражения, имеющие слабую связь с действительностью, заставят меня пойти к Императору, а его — вернуть вам Станцию?

— Его, я думаю, заставит то, что только я знаю, где именно находится уязвимость, и могу её исправить.

— Только вы и весь Альянс, вашими стараниями. Отличная работа, бывший директор.

— Так точно, губернатор. Весь Альянс. И скоро они ударят снова. И лучше бы Станции быть готовой к этому.

— Кренник, вы не хуже меня понимаете, что для вас не будет никакого торжественного возвращения. Лучшее, что я могу для вас сделать — дать вам уйти сейчас.

— Знаете, губернатор, на Лексруле есть старый анекдот: «Я ящера поймал — Так тащи сюда! — Не могу, он меня держит».

— Прелестный образчик юмора, Кренник. Считаете, что держите меня?

— Считаю, что это достаточно точно описывает ситуацию.

— Кренник, мой бластер упирается вам в брюшную полость уже минут пятнадцать.

— А я-то уж подумал, что это вы так рады меня видеть.

— Кренник.

— Таркин, вы не хуже меня понимаете, что после суперлазера ваш выстрел я могу даже не почувствовать.

— То, что вы его не почувствуете, не означает, что вы не умрете, Кренник.

— Что же, губернатор, попытайтесь.

— Судя по вашему энтузиазму, это бесполезно. Успели проверить?

— Да. Поэтому я настоятельно рекомендую вам в разговоре с Императором быть как можно более убедительным.

— Кренник, если дела обстоят именно так, то почему бы вам самому не устроить себе встречу с Императором.

— Вежливость, губернатор, хотя не думаю, что вы знаете, что это.

— Слабо в это верится. Хорошо, я попытаюсь сообщить Императору о… сложившейся ситуации. Что вам нужно, чтобы заняться уязвимостью сейчас?

— Чертежи Станции. Вся переписка по проекту. Возможность связи с теми из ученых, кто ещё живы. М-м-м, мой кабинет.

— Кабинет не обещаю, все остальное получите утром.

— Помещение мне так или иначе будет нужно.

— Помещение будет. Кренник.

— Да?

— Вы подозрительно быстро согласились.

— Я потратил на постройку Станции двадцать лет, многие на собственных детей меньше тратят.

— Кренник.

— И у меня есть свои способы проследить за вами. Вздумаете поиграть — и Гален Эрсо с его саботажем покажется вам милым ребенком.

— Цитируя вас же, Кренник, напугали. Теперь, если мы с вами закончили, предлагаю вам вернуться утром за чертежами и прочим.

— Поверить не могу, что знаменитый гранд-мофф из транспаристали хочет спать.

— Сон необходим, Кренник. Всем. Советую вам тоже поспать.

— Благодарю за заботу, губернатор.

— Командир обязан заботиться о своих подчиненных, Кренник.

— Гранд-мофф, вы либо титулуйте меня правильно, либо не простирайте свои амбиции по командованию.

— В амбициях вы явно смыслите больше меня, Кренник.

— Спите крепко, губернатор.

— Вашими молитвами, Кренник.

***

Следующий внезапный визит Кренника застал Таркина в собственном кабинете посреди рабочего дня. Судя по виду, Кренник едва дождался, когда уйдет докладывавший о найденных на двадцать четвертом уровне неполадках лейтенант:

— Таркин! Найдите себе заместителя на ближайшие несколько часов, вы срочно нужны на Корусанте.

— В чем дело, Кренник? Я, в отличие от вас, занят. Работой. Настоящей.

— Таркин, у вас есть пять минут, после этого я просто перемещу вас на Корусант, успеете ли вы или нет.

Через пять минут, глядя на живописные брызги крови, Таркин спросил:

— Переговоры прошли не так, как вы предполагали, Кренник?

— Император не был счастлив видеть меня живым и весьма определенно это выразил. Мне пришлось защищаться.

— Это несколько выходит за пределы необходимой самообороны, Кренник.

— Сложно оставаться в этих пределах, губернатор, когда с одной стороны Император стреляет в тебя молниями, а с другой – его цепной пес норовит задушить без рук.

— А меня вы сюда позвали, чтобы похвалиться своими успехами, Кренник?

— Нет. У меня к вам небольшой вопрос — хотите ли вы стать гранд-моффом моей империи, губернатор?


	2. Грязь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение мини "Доктор Корусант". Кренник разводит грязь, Таркин это комментирует. Описанные в тексте способности Кренника соответствуют способностям Доктора Манхэттена из комикса/фильма "Хранители"

Название: Грязь  
Цикл: Доктор Корусант  
Автор: fandom Death Star 2017  
Бета: fandom Death Star 2017  
Размер: драббл, 666 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Орсон Кренник, Уилхафф Таркин  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: кроссовер с идеей из комикса/фильма "Хранители"  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Продолжение мини "Доктор Корусант". Кренник разводит грязь, Таркин это комментирует. Описанные в тексте способности Кренника соответствуют способностям Доктора Манхэттена из комикса/фильма "Хранители"  
Примечание/Предупреждения: смерть персонажей, графические описания разнообразно убитых людей, возможен ООС.  
Для голосования: #. fandom Death Star 2017 - "Грязь"

— Нет. У меня к вам небольшой вопрос — хотите ли вы стать гранд-моффом моей империи, губернатор?  
© fandom Death Star 2017, драббл "Доктор Корусант"

 

— Грязный все-таки способ, Кренник, — вместо ответа сказал Таркин, задумчиво разглядывая два ореола там, где предположительно были Император и Дарт Вейдер в момент смерти. Зрелище немного напоминало последствия взрыва тех чипов, которые имплантировали «ценным сотрудникам» проекта «Небесная мощь», но если там был всего один небольшой заряд в основании черепа, оставлявший достаточно тела для опознания, то здесь отличить останки друг от друга можно было только генетической экспертизой. Если предотвращением побега или похищения ученого можно было иллюстрировать ходившую среди рядовых шутку про взорванный мозг, то смазанные пятна крови на полу тронного зала наводили на мысли, что были задействованы и внутренние органы. Расположение пятен крови, слабо идентифицируемых обломков костей и небольших кусков мягких тканей было таким же, какое могло образоваться при направленном взрыве — другое дело, что ни Император, ни его вернейший помощник чем-то подобным оснащать себя совершенно точно не собирались, а Кренника, прежде чем пустить к ним, обыскали бы весьма тщательно.  
— Уверены, что просто «Кренник», губернатор? — спросил тот, наблюдая за оценивающим загрязнение тронного зала Таркином.  
— Как минимум до официальной церемонии. И мне очень интересно, каким образом вы предлагаете это позиционировать, — ответил Таркин, смотря на выбравший этот момент для падения с потолка фрагмент не то чьего-то скальпа, не то кожи с торса. Тот упал в лужицу крови с тихим всплеском.  
— Думаю, есть смысл найти помещение поуютнее, — предложил Кренник, тоже, как оказалось, наблюдавший за падением. — По вашей информации, губернатор, есть ли в Империи кто-нибудь достаточно впечатлительный, чтобы все это имело смысл не убирать немедленно?

***

— Грязновато вышло, Кренник.  
— Только вы, губернатор, можете так описать геноцид целого вида.  
— Только я и все, кому придется теперь разбираться с новыми имперскими владениями.  
— И заметьте, после меня эти владения хотя бы остаются.  
— Кренник, если бы я знал, что на вас так повлияет общение с адмиралом Трауном, давно бы вас познакомил.  
— Возможно, вы получили бы ещё одного сторонника «Небесной мощи».  
— Вам, Кренник, пришлось бы быть крайне убедительным.

***

— Ну и грязь же вы тут развели, Кренник, — неодобрительно покачал головой Таркин, заходя в помещение, пару недель назад бывшее новенькой лабораторией. За прошедшее с тех пор время в ней появилось несколько трупов в различных стадиях разложения, неопределенные куски тел, подключенные к диагностическим приборам, и почти целиком покрытый плотью скелет, над раскрытой грудной клеткой которого навис слабо мерцавший Кренник. — А этот похож на Галена Эрсо. И во-о-он те два тоже. Кренник, неуверенность — не то, что мне приходится чувствовать часто, но сейчас я не уверен, хочу ли я знать, зачем вы размножаете трупы Галена Эрсо.  
— Чтобы армией мертвых Галенов Эрсо окончательно уничтожить галактику, разумеется. Таркин, вы пришли с каким-то конкретным вопросом?  
— Кренник, вы не выходили отсюда уже две недели. Ваш референт, конечно, отлично имитирует вашу подпись на документах, но есть пара дел, для которых требуется ваше личное присутствие. Мой император.  
— Ваш сарказм, губернатор, уже почти не слышно, — поднял голову от торчащих ребер тела перед ним Кренник.  
— И я весьма польщен тем, что вы лично пришли за мной, губернатор, — послышался его же голос с другой стороны лаборатории. Из-за нескольких уже начавших разлагаться заготовок рук появился второй Кренник.  
— Клон? — нахмурился Таркин.  
— Нет. Тоже я. Вчера подумал, что не отказался бы от второй пары рук.  
— И создали собственную копию вместо того, чтобы впустить кого бы то ни было?  
— Это было определенно быстрее, губернатор.  
— Кренник, Гален Эрсо мертв уже больше десяти лет и мертвее от вашего промедления не станет. — Таркин скептически посмотрел на того Кренника, который снова занялся лежащим перед ним остовом.  
— Вчера мне удалось получить несколько живых клеток, — глухо ответил тот. — Вы понимаете, что это значит?  
— Вчера вы воссоздали полностью живого себя, — хмуро отозвался Таркин.  
— Бросьте, губернатор, вы отлично поняли. Только представьте себе… у вас же был сын? И вроде родной брат?  
— Мой брат, Кренник, мертв дольше вашего Галена Эрсо, а сын — тем более.  
— По счастью, не все придерживаются ваших взглядов.  
— Вы собираетесь возвращать близких за верную службу? По какой ставке, Кренник?  
— Когда-нибудь, губернатор, вы поймете, как важно использовать пряник не только для того, чтобы бить им подчиненных.  
— Поверю вам на слово, Кренник.


	3. Попробовать снова

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Орсон Кренник и его попытки откосплеить Герберта Уэста

Название: Попробовать снова  
Цикл: Доктор Корусант  
Автор: fandom Death Star 2017  
Бета: fandom Death Star 2017  
Размер: драббл, 983 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Гален Эрсо, Орсон Кренник  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: AU, кроссовер с идеей из комикса/фильма «Хранители»  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Орсон Кренник и его попытки откосплеить Герберта Уэста  
Примечание/Предупреждения: упоминается смерть персонажей, кровь-кишки  
Для голосования: #. fandom Death Star 2017 - "Попробовать снова"

Вопреки расхожему мнению, никакая жизнь перед глазами Галена не мелькала. Больно было, это да, но боль была конкретной и физической, от всего того, что сломалось, разорвалось и проткнулось из-за взрыва, к тому же постепенно меркла. Дочь, появившаяся на минуту перед глазами, тоже была вполне реальной — все-таки получила его сообщение, все-таки прорвалась на Иду, жаль только, что попрощаться.  
С сожалением — меркнущим вместе с сознанием — Гален Эрсо начал умирать. На появившееся перед оставшимися открытыми глазами обеспокоенное лицо Кренника, на которое гаснущее пламя отбрасывало странный зеленый отблеск, та часть Галена, что ещё была способна на чувства, отозвалась легким раздражением. «Что же ты меня в покое не оставишь, — всплыло в голове, но почти сразу же сменилось на: — Какая теперь разница? Заботливый, гад».  
Заботливый гад зыркнул на подошедшего штурмовика и неожиданно поднял почти уже тело Галена Эрсо на руки. Последним, что запомнилось тому, стало донельзя ошарашенное лицо охранника, в нарушение устава поднявшего визор шлема.

Очнулся Гален уже в бакта-танке. Из-за стекла светило зеленым, запах бакты проникал даже в дыхательную маску, легкое раздражение на то, что его заставили жить, сменилось тревогой — для чего. Никаких приятных вариантов на ум не приходило, а лезла, наоборот, всякая чушь, вроде дурацких слухов, что на Звезде Смерти Кренник вуки чуть ли не заживо ест и ежедневно самолично расстреливает десяток самых ленивых. Зная Кренника и будучи чуть ли не единственным его конфидентом, Гален всегда считал эти истории глупыми страшилками, чтобы попугать новичков, но сейчас в его голове всплывали факты более чем десятилетней давности — пропавшие ученые и уничтоженные филиалы. Кроме того, где-то там, над Кренником, был Таркин, наверняка были и другие, кому он, Гален Эрсо, живым нужен был сильно меньше, чем старому другу.  
Беспокойство, видимо, как-то повлияло на показатели, потому как зеленое пятно приблизилось (или по крайней мере стало больше), а потом бакта схлынула, оставляя резервуар. Зеленое пятно оформилось в Кренника, который по громкой связи предупредил его, что будет вытаскивать. Спустя секунду Гален оказался уже вне резервуара, с нарастающим удивлением глядя на действительно зеленого и светящегося друга.  
Объяснения затянулись. Этот новый Кренник, переживший выстрел их общего творения, сохранивший его, последовательно уничтоживший Императора, Альянс и какую-то неизвестную расу, выглядел неожиданно более спокойным, чем Гален привык видеть в своем мире. Но на вопрос, что он тогда делает здесь, Кренник наконец-то проявил хотя бы часть своей прежней эмоциональности — он поморщился и выдавил:  
— В моем мире Гален Эрсо погиб на Иду.  
Мысль о том, что хотя бы какому-то Галену удалось избавиться от…, местный Гален старательно не додумал, вместо этого спросив:  
— И ты решил спасти хоть какого-то?  
— Да. — А ещё эта новая версия Кренника как минимум казалась более искренней, хотя зачем бы лгать тому, кто близок к всемогуществу. — Если бы я смог воссоздать тебя, может быть, и не решил бы. — Определенно, более искренней.  
— Воссоздать меня?  
— Да. Сначала я хотел оживить твой труп, но понял, что это бессмысленно — к тому времени, когда я смог его получить, от него немногое осталось, да и то уже начало разлагаться. Представляешь, эти идиоты решили, что ты мог вшить себе передатчик или диск с данными, и буквально распустили тебя по мускульным волокнам в поисках.  
— Что нашли?  
— Только свой же чип. Один из этих идиотов его как-то активировал и получил вот такую дырищу на месте легких.  
— И что с ним стало?  
— Умер. Но перед смертью успел хорошо в тебе покопаться — чуть ли не каждую кость раздробил, мышцы такими тонкими ломтиками нарезал, как будто в ресторане на Корусанте поваром работал. Что он с твоим мозгом сделал… — голос Кренника прервался, сам он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая серо-розовое месиво, мозг в котором выдавало только вместилище — череп со спиленным верхом. Месиво, в котором однажды родилась идея, приведшая их обоих к такому концу, лежало в своей чаше пародией на питательный субстрат.  
— И ты решил воссоздать мое тело на основе оставшейся ДНК?  
— Да. Отдельно тело — сколько угодно, в любых комбинациях, включая нечеловеческие. Когда получались очередные монстры, сложнее всего было с тем, что твое лицо выходило у меня идеально. Руки, ноги — я не имел понятия, какой там у тебя был папиллярный узор на пальцах или ломал ли ты кости раньше, но каждый раз, каждый долбаный раз мне приходилось уничтожать существо с лишними конечностями, опухолями или ещё чем, но с твоим лицом.  
— Орсон…  
— А потом у меня начали получаться вполне приличные копии. Даже физиологически живые — сами дышали, могли переваривать пищу, у них даже всякие селезенки работали нормально. Вот ты знаешь, для чего тебе селезенка?  
— Вроде что-то с кровью?  
— Вроде того. Все работало, но тебя там не было. Собственно, никого там не было — эти трупы даже жевать не могли, вообще никаких самостоятельных действий. Я полез дальше, думал, проблема в нейронных связях. Копировал микростроение мозга у живых людей, чуть ли не по молекулам собирал.  
— Не сработало?  
— Не сработало. Я чувствовал себя каким-то безумным ученым — большую часть времени проводил в лаборатории по локоть в крови и, если снять все куски тел, по колено, наверное, в различной степени живости плоти. В итоге — только живые мертвецы, без намека на личность.  
— И ты решил бросить и вместо этого найти мир с живым мной?  
— Должен ли я слышать сарказм? Да, я стоял как-то раз посреди останков нескольких не сработавших тел, кровь одного из них на моем лице, и понял, что легче обернуть время вспять. Быстро выяснил, что в пределах одного и того же мира без создания парадокса не получится, а вот в другом мире можно найти момент, когда ты ещё жив.  
— Ты собрался спасать только меня, Орсон?  
— Да.  
— Ты говорил, что моя дочь была на Скарифе. Что будет с ней?  
— Подозреваю, что погибнет из-за выстрела Звезды Смерти или потом, бессмысленно сражаясь против Империи.  
— А ты? Здесь ты тоже станешь таким?  
— Если верить тому, что мне удается увидеть — нет.  
— Скажи мне, Орсон, Звезда Смерти уже выстрелила по Скарифу?  
— Нет.  
— Можешь ли ты предотвратить этот выстрел?  
— Гален, ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Там ведь та копия чертежей, по которой можно вычислить твою шахту-подарочек Альянсу, и несколько тысяч имперских солдат и офицеров.  
— Орсон, может, хватит смертей? Ты говорил о мире в галактике, ты мечтал о власти, так сделай это.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь именно этого, Гален?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо.


End file.
